The Chosen Ones
by FunsizedAmber
Summary: Aiden and Lexi are a young couple who are about to start their lifetime battle between good and evil.


It had been three long days since my girlfriend Lexi Renee Dailey ran away. It took my brother a while but he eventually found two clues. His scrawny feminine figure, brown eyes, and glasses were the target of bullies in high school so he drowned his emotions into computers eventually being able to hack into any secure documents in the world. For two whole days he kept his face and fingers glued to the computer trying to find anything that would give away Lexi's whereabouts. Lexi must not have wanted to be found because even Liam had a hard time breaking the codes to her computer. When he broke the codes he searched for anything unusual, and he found the key to starting my investigation. An address: 141 Pine Grove Rd, and a lot of information about the devil. Something inside of me is telling me that Lexi is in trouble. I have to find her.

I walked down the hallway, grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger beside my front door, and put it on. As I put on my jacket I heard the soft jingle of my keys. Not wanting to waste time I raced out the door, barley giving myself time to lock it, and jumped in my car. I get into my car the address into my GPS. I start the car and follow the directions.

While I was driving I barely noticed my surroundings, speed or how far I was going. All I could think about was my Lexi. I thought of me running my hands through her silky almost white blond hair that matched her fair complexion and her astonishing dark blue eyes. Her perfect body was being hugged by a stunning red dress. The dress went halfway to her knees. I loved the way it flowed over her thighs when the wind blew. My muscular body, tan skin, black hair, and emerald green eyes made us complete opposites. We were so connected it was… bizarre.

The beep of the GPS telling me I had reached my destination dragged me back to reality. I looked around trying to find any hint that could tell me if Lexi had been there. I began to worry as I noticed I am in the middle of what seems to be miles of huge pine trees stretching in every direction. The only other thing I seen on the land was a decrepit house. Seeing no other option I walk up to the crumbling house. It looked as if it had been built a hundred years ago. I swallow my fear as I stepped up onto the porch. I noticed the windows were too covered with filth to see in so I knocked on the door.

I heard heavy footsteps coming to the door, and the wooden door in front of me opened. A well-built man stood in front of me. He was dressed in all black. Even his eyes looked black. He looked like pure evil.

"I know what you are here for. Come in." His voice was hollow like he had no emotions but yet he held them all.

"W-why should I trust you?" my voice came out shaky and strained.

"Because I have your little girlfriend. Now get in the house or never see your girlfriend again!" he growled.

I bit my tongue and stepped through the door. The inside of his house was dark. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized the house was empty. There was only a door. He led me through the door and down the stairs. As I was walked I heard a faint whimper. I recognized it immediately. Lexi! I took off toward the sound. Then that's when I saw her. I almost reached her but all of the sudden a ring of fire surrounded her.

"Stop right there boy! There's no way I'm letting you get to her. She is mine now. She has given me her soul in exchange for your life. You see boy, ya little girlfriend is in looovee with you. She sold me her soul because she believed you were both in danger. She found me and told me if I didn't hunt you down and kill you she would sacrifice herself." He snarled.

All of the sudden it came to me. All the information Lexi looked up, the black clothes, the evil that surrounds him, his eyes… this man is the devil. I stood there in silence trying to process the outrageous truth.

"All this because she wanted to save your life. When Lexi came to me I thought she was crazy. She told me that you and her were the chosen ones. At first I didn't believe her. Then I remembered a picture I seen in an old book that is supposed to tell the future. The book chooses you, Aiden. And Lexi. You and her hold the key to choose if the world is overcome by good or evil." He said excitedly.

"Why us!" I yelled at him filling with anger.

"Aiden, you and Lexi are angels. Lexi is an angel sent from heaven, and you are an angel sent from hell. If your love is true then the world will be cleansed of any evil, and if your love is truly just lust you will doom this earth to be filled with evil forever." He said.

Our conversation was interrupted by Lexi before I could finish trying to make sense of what had been said. I pushed by the devil and ran towards Lexi ignoring the ring of fire. As I passed through the fire to the other side I felt my skin tingling and burning. I fell to the floor beside Lexi and curled into a ball and waited to die. But… I didn't hurt anymore. I looked at my hand and saw that the fire didn't affect me at all.

"I am the chosen one and I can rid all of the evil in the world!" suddenly feeling a burst of confidence.

I grabbed Lexi's hand and without warning the room filled with bright light. The light was breath-taking. It was almost as pure and exquisite as Lexi. I looked over at Lexi and at that instant our lips met in a warm kiss. All I felt around me was warmth, joy, and love. Our lips disconnected from each other's and I looked around the room for the devil. I saw his outline in the light.

"You are not strong enough yet. All you have done is weakened me. The day you turn 20 our paths will meet again and fate shall show if your love will strengthen. This is too bad Aiden. We could have made a wonderfully evil team together. You and I against all the good in the world. Until the day of your 20th birthday evil will remain in this world. If one of you dies the prophecy will automatically be fulfilled and all the good in this world will no longer exist." the devil said calmly.

He disappeared and then the light was gone. I turned to Lexi to make sure she was okay and I held her observing each part of her body to make sure she was okay and then I heard her voice for the first time in three days.

"I love you Aiden. With all of my heart and soul. Nothing can come between us."

I picked her up and drove her home. We didn't have to say anything. We knew that we had a lot of fights and defending ourselves to do in the future. But for now we can go home and relax until the time comes for us to cross paths with the devil again.

Next Part Soon! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
